nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Quenzhal/Wiki Labs: Herausforderungen
Ich habe heute in Wiki Labs die Herausforderungen für unser Wiki zur Testphase freigeschalten. D.h. jeder Benutzer erhält für die verschiedenen Aktivitäten in diesem Wiki automatische Auszeichnungen, die dann auf seiner Benutzerseite erscheinen. : "31. Januar 2011 Achievements will help your wiki to grow by incentivizing editors to contribute a variety of content. You can create your own challenges that are unique to your wiki, and even upload your own images for the badges. " Die verschiedenen Erfolgs-Icons können wir in der nächsten Zeit noch mehr unserem Wiki anpassen. Über Wünsche, Anregungen und Feedback würden wir uns freuen. Ranglisten Die Ranglisten der aktivsten Benutzer und ihren Auszeichnungen können hier eingesehen werden: "Ranglisten" oder aber unter dem Menüpunkt "Weiteres". Übersicht Übersicht über die bisher möglichen Erfolge, ihre Titel und ihre Voraussetzungen. Artikel Teilen Bisher mit Standard-WoW-Symbolen versehen. Niedrige Priorität in unserem Wiki, da zu sehr auf Bewerbung des Wikias auf Dritt-Seiten ausgelegt. # „Teiler“ (Standard unverändert) für das Teilen eines Links # „Jemand mag mich“ für Klicks von einer Person auf von dir geteilte Links # „Sprecher“ (Standard unverändert) für Klicks von 5 Personen auf von dir geteilte Links # „Verkünder“ (Standard unverändert) für Klicks von 10 Personen auf von dir geteilte Links # „Trendsetter“ (Standard unverändert) für Klicks von 50 Personen auf von dir geteilte Links Bearbeitungen Allgemein # „Meldung in Goldhain“ für eine Bearbeitung an einem Artikel # „Reise zum Wegekreuz“ für 5 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # „Rendezvous im Rotkammgebirge“ für 10 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # “Berichte für Orgrimmar“ für 25 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # “Relikte des Erwachens“ für 50 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # „Ankunft in Sen’jin“ für 100 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # „Grüne Hügel des Schlingendorntals“ für 250 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # „Das perfekte Starkbier“ für 500 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln Bilder # „Heimlicher Schnappschuss“ für das Hinzufügen von einem Bild zu einem Artikel # „Bild aus dem Schatz von Ragnaros“ für das Hinzufügen von 5 Bildern zu Artikeln # „Uraltes Zwergenportrait“ für das Hinzufügen von 10 Bildern zu Artikeln # „Peonskizze“ für das Hinzufügen von 25 Bildern zu Artikeln # „Nachtelfischer Kunstliebhaber“ für das Hinzufügen von 50 Bildern zu Artikeln # „Innenarchitekt aus Silbermond“ für das Hinzufügen von 100 Bildern zu Artikeln # „Designer aus Gilneas“ für das Hinzufügen von 250 Bildern zu Artikeln # „Steinmetz aus Tirisfal“ für das Hinzufügen von 500 Bildern zu Artikeln Blogbeiträge # „Diplomatie“ für das Verfassen von einem Blogbeitrag # „Eigene Meinung“ für das Kommentieren von 3 verschiedenen Blogbeiträgen # „Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit“ für das Kommentieren von 10 verschiedenen Blogbeiträgen Charaktere Allianz Alle folgenden Titel werden durch Bearbeitungen an Charakteren der Allianz verliehen, die sich in der "Kategorie:Charakter Allianz" befinden. # "Gefreiter von Gnomeregan" für einer Bearbeitung # "Fußknecht in Sturmwind" für 5 Bearbeitungen # "Schildwache des Eschentals" für 10 Bearbeitungen # "Feldwebel aus Gilneas" für 25 Bearbeitungen # "Feldheiler in Loch Modan" für 50 Bearbeitungen # "Leibwache des Königs" für 100 Bearbeitungen # "Hohepriesterin der Elune" für 250 Bearbeitungen # "Prophet des auserwählten Volkes" für 500 Bearbeitungen Charaktere Horde Alle folgenden Titel werden durch Bearbeitungen an Charakteren der Horde verliehen, die sich in der "Kategorie:Charakter Horde" befinden. # "Späher der Horde" für einer Bearbeitung # "Todeswache der Fürstin" für 5 Bearbeitungen # "Waffenträger aus Kezan" für 10 Bearbeitungen # "Orcischer Schlachtrufer" für 25 Bearbeitungen # "Rottenmeister aus Donnerfels" für 50 Bearbeitungen # "Steingardist aus Sen'jin" für 100 Bearbeitungen # "Blutgardist aus Quel'thalas" für 250 Bearbeitungen # "Zornbringer der zerschmetterten Hand" für 500 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln Geheime Auszeichnungen * "Zugeschnappt" für die Durchführung von XXX Bearbeitungen an XXX Artikeln in der nach der Erstellung... => Nützlichkeit fragwürdig. * "Mana-Schub" für XXX Bearbeitungen an Artikeln in * "Ein ehrenhafter Sieg" für die jeweils XXXste Bearbeitung im Wiki. Gilde Allianz Alle folgenden Titel werden durch Bearbeitungen an Gilden der Allianz verliehen, die sich in der "Kategorie:Gilde Allianz" befinden. # "Ritter der Allianz" für einer Bearbeitung an einem Artikel # "Feldkommandant aus Khaz Modan" für 5 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Rittmeister auf Roboschreiter" für 10 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Behüter des Wälder" für 25 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Exarch der Azurwacht" für 50 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Großmarschall aus Gilneas" für 100 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Triumphator von Sturmwind" für 250 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Held der Allianz" für 500 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln Gilde Horde Alle folgenden Titel werden durch Bearbeitungen an Gilden der Horde verliehen, die sich in der "Kategorie:Gilde Horde" befinden. # "Klinge der Horde" für einer Bearbeitung an einem Artikel # "Feldherr der Frostwölfe" für 5 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Sturmreiter der Verlassenen" für 10 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Kriegsherr der Dunkelspeere" für 25 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Kriegsfürst aus Silbermond" für 50 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Oberster Kriegsfürst" für 100 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Gladiator aus Orgrimmar" für 250 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln # "Held der Horde" für 500 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln Kategorien # "Tägliche Angelquests" für das Hinzufügen von einem Artikel zu einer Kategorie # "Aufbau des Eschentals" für das Hinzufügen von 5 Artikeln zu Kategorien # "Parkgärtner in Sturmwind" für das Hinzufügen von 10 Artikeln zu Kategorien # "Reiseführer durch die Zangarmarschen" für das Hinzufügen von 25 Artikeln zu Kategorien # "Navigator zum dunklen Portal" für das Hinzufügen von 50 Artikeln zu Kategorien # "Brückenbauer in Donnerfels" für das Hinzufügen von 100 Artikeln zu Kategorien # "Nexusarchitekt" für das Hinzufügen von 250 Artikeln zu Kategorien Spezial-Auszeichnungen * "Gründer" für die Erstellung des Wikis => Standard belassen, da Mickie nicht mehr aktiv ist und diese Auszeichnung somit auch nicht mehr an ihn verliehen werden kann. * "Stufe 10" für den Beitritt zum Wiki * "Begrüßung" für das Hinterlassen einer Nachricht auf einer Benutzerdiskussionsseite * "Formelle Vorstellung" für das Bearbeiten seiner Benutzerseite Wikilove Habe den Großteil der Erfolge zwar in WoW-Maßstäbe umbenannte, aber gleichzeitig im Feedback bereits vermerkt, dass ich tägliche Bearbeitungen oberhalb von 14 Tagen in Folge für unrealistisch halte. Für die realistische Grenze halte ich persönlich max. 7 Tage in Folge. # "Operation Rekombobulationsgerät" für das tägliche Bearbeiten des Wikis 5 Tage in Folge # "Auf Frostwyrmjagd" für das tägliche Bearbeiten des Wikis 14 Tage in Folge # "Ehre, Klugheit und Hingabe" für das tägliche Bearbeiten des Wikis 30 Tage in Folge # "Mit Leib und Seele" für das tägliche Bearbeiten des Wikis 60 Tage in Folge # "Manasüchtig" für das tägliche Bearbeiten des Wikis 100 Tage in Folge # "Archivar Galford" für das tägliche Bearbeiten des Wikis 200 Tage in Folge # "Held der zerschmetterten Sonne" für das tägliche Bearbeiten des Wikis 365 Tage in Folge Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag